


A Hogwarts, A History, A Mistake

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romione Ficlet Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Hermione admits she is wrong.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Kudos: 39





	A Hogwarts, A History, A Mistake

Ron’s hand flew over his heart. “What was that?”

“I said I was wrong,” Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I never thought I’d see the day, Hermione Granger, admitting that she was wrong!”

“I’ve admitted I was wrong plenty of times-“

“May 10th!” Ron went on loudly, acting as though he couldn’t hear her. “Notify the press, Hermione Granger, in a rare display admits that she was wrong!”

“Ron,” she said in a warning tone.

“About Hogwarts no less! A fact she would have known if only she had read A Hogwarts A History-“

“Oh, because it’s your favorite book-“

“But for years, she’s been convinced that there are 145 staircases when in fact-!”

“It was one fact!”

“-there are only one-hundred and forty-two!”

“Gloating isn’t very becoming,” Hermione said crossly but didn’t protest when Ron’s arms went under hers, hugging her from behind. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

“It’s a good thing you like me then.”

Her lips curled into a smile. “Yes, I suppose it is.”


End file.
